Halo Humanity's Last Stand
by RedEpsilon
Summary: AU: in an alternate universe where the Halo rings were never found, the UNSC is all but destroyed and only a handful of Spartans and soldiers fight for Humanity's Last Stand... EARTH. ODST, NOBLE team, Master Chief.
1. Chapter 1

Humanity's Last Stand

Plot- In an alternate reality where Halo was never discovered, the human race fights a losing battle for dominance of Earth. With Reach fallen, the UNSC fleet all but crushed, and the Earth Fleet scattered, only a handful of Spartans lead a daring resistance for the future of humanity. But something is amiss on the human city of New Mombasa; a scientist hidden under ground has discovered a game changer, an ancient artifact created by a precursor to humanity the Forerunners!

Sill elsewhere in the former United Sates, under the Mega City of Los Angeles, another scientist Irena Halsey is in the process of creating what she believes is the game changer in the war against the Covenant a project she calls Spartan 3!

**Characters**

**NOBLE TEAM**- After the fall of Reach only four of Noble Teams members survived the takeover of both Reach and the planet Earth. Now linked up with the newest member added to the team, and Noble 6's own younger brother, the Master Chief, the Noble Team Spartans fight against Elite, Brutes and the entire Covenant Armada for the salvation of all humanity.

Noble One – Capt. Carter

As the Charismatic and charming leader of Noble Team, Captain Carter fights for the future of Earth, her Colonies and its people. Though Carter is one of the few surviving Spartans in the fall of Reach, he risks life and limb in the underground guerrilla war against the relentless enemy of the Covenant.

Noble Two- Jun

The elite sniper of Noble Team, Jun is second in Command and a fearless warrior. Though he knows the war for humanity is already lost, Jun continues the struggle for Earth in the hopes that something positive will turn up for the whole of the human race.

Noble Three- Emile

Emile has a thing for talking out of turn, and really sharp objects. With a stolen energy sword pulled off from a dead elite Emile has ranked up over 50 elite sword deaths, and that's only counting the ones on Earth. Emile is not only a good warrior, but is hell-bent of avenging Reach the home of all Spartans.

Noble Four (Six)- Jesse

Once called Noble Six on Reach, Noble Four has taken the reigns as third in command of the Noble Team. Though he is quiet when he speaks others tend to listen. But now the former Noble Six has to contend with someone he has not seen in over a decade his younger brother the Master Chief, now the newest member of the Noble Team.

The Master Chief (Noble Five)- Jon, aka Sierra 117

The Master Chief is the iconic Spartan, he is fast and bold and brave. Placed in charge of carrying humanity's best hope the AI construct known as Cortana. The Master Chief like his brother is the strong silent type, he rarely speaks, and lets his weapons do the talking for him. But many whisper about this Spartan, because for some reason Cortana only trusts him to care for her and wherever he goes victories seem to follow him.

TEAM BUCK (ODST)- In the aftermath of the Covenant invasion of Earth a well known and perhaps toughest of all of ODST teams of the UNFC survives the attack of New Mombasa, but unlike their Halo Universe counter-parts, the ODST team led by Gunnery Sergeant Buck has not discovered any significance to the city of New Mombasa; (after all the Covenant haven't started digging for something they don't know about) instead they join the underground UNFC resistance across the globe in the guerilla war for Earth.

BUCK- Leader of the ODST team, strong willed, tough in a fight and a good leader. Though Buck leads with courage and a quit wit, he also finds himself in a love tangle with Veronica Dare a high operative with what remains of Oni.

Dutch- Dawning the Jolly Roger painted over his helmet, Dutch is a hardcore heavy weapons warrior with his ODST team. Born on the nearby planet of Mars, Dutch sees the siege of Earth and the solar system as an attack on his home turf and is determined to change that course.

Mickey- Set the charges and stand back. Mickey is a great demo-expert and well to do pilot of the ODST squad. He is quick to shoot both his weapon and his sense of humor. Born an orphan Mickey just missed out on becoming Spartan, now on Earth, Mickey fights for the only family he knows… ODST.

Romeo- Romeo is the sniper and sharpshooter of the ODST squad. He has little respect for the UNSC as he hails from the outer colonies. However, this battle tested sniper and somewhat of a ladies' man is hard to keep down, though his mouth often gets him into trouble.

Veronica Dare- One of the last active combat soldiers of ONI, Dare is one of the main leaders of the Resistance of Earth. She alone in the ODST team knows the secret location of ONI on Earth and will die to protect 2 things, the mission, and ONI secrets.

The Rookie- The Rookie or Rook in the ODST team is the quietest though actually has the best skills in combat. After the team's initial drop from orbit, the Rookie ranked up a great number of kills on his own being separated from his team for nearly 9 hours. He has a secret hero in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Buck and the Boys"

In the outskirts of New Mombasa a pack of grunts slept soundly, their gas packs slowly rising and falling as the snored, their mask letting out small amounts of vapor as they breathed on the foreign planet of Earth. Their Elite master stood over them his arms crossed his eyes ever watchful for the enemy. Though most of humanity had already been crushed, the elite minor was still aware of the threat the Human resistance played. For 3 month now, the humans and the remnant of UNSC still fought on a hopeless campaign of guerrilla warfare.

He looked around his squad sleeping, he looked at the parked wraith 12 meters away from him, its' purple exterior reflecting the ruined city around them and thought to himself how lucky he was to command such fine warriors. Though grunts were known to run or flee from battle at times, his was a squad of bravery showing no fear against the humans. He felt confident in himself. The wind blew slightly; he turned his head looking around him… nothing was there. Just the wind he thought, no human was foolish enough to face him or his grunt warriors…

But it was not the wind, in fact it was something much more serious. Only a about 50 meters away atop an old warehouse roof stood a pack of humanity's toughest soldiers apart from the Spartans… a pack of ODSTs! "What do we got Romeo?" Buck asked plainly and as quietly.

Romeo held his UNSC sniper rifle, a weapon that could cut through 12 inches of flesh and armor from a mile off. At this range it would penetrate even the toughest elite armor and shields in a single round. Romeo zoomed in with his sniper rifle and scooped out the surrounding area. "Looks like we got our prize Gunny! Elite Minor guarding a pack of sleeping grunts and a parked wraith… easy pickings." Romeo said with some excitement being mindful watching the volume of his voice.

"Can you pick him off at this range?" Buck asked

"You kidding Gunny? Too Easy!" Romeo began to zoom in on the Elite's head, his sight trained on the mouth of the alien. "Wait a second Gunny. I think it's the Rookie down there…"

Buck began to zoom in with his ODST helmet not getting the full view as strong a Romeo's sniper rifle, but an effective tool nonetheless. "What's he doing down there?"

The young a quiet Rookie huddled under a nearby dumpster. He carried with him two weapons, his ODST modified submachine gun and his armor piercing pistol. He breathed ever so gently, pulling out a knife instead of his weapon. He huddled slowly step by step closer to the pack of aliens.

"I think he's going to assassinate the elite Gunny." Romeo stated.

The Rookie now approached the Elite Minor, his knife drawn ready for the kill. Along his sides were sleeping grunt, quietly he made his way closer to the leader. Now he was only a short step away from the elite, but a small snap of a branch was all it took to alert the alien warrior. The Elite turn swiftly around, but it was too late, the Rookie lunched at the alien stabbing it at his neckline causing the Elite to choke blood.

The Rookie said nothing, instead he put his finger over his mouth silencing the Elite as it held it and gently set him on the pavement not allowing the grunts to awaken. As the dying alien took his last breath he realized to grave things, the first was that he would die, but he also knew his warriors and members of his squad would also die, their tiny bodies still sleeping as he bleed out. After the long fought war had ended he would still die by human hands.

"Alright Rookie!" Romeo mumbled.

From out behind the Rookie came Dutch and Mickey, two more ODST soldiers and sprang out hidden from view under a turned over warthog. They quickly began to beat the heads of the still sleeping grunts, bashing them to death before they could even wake from their slumber. The Rookie joined them and killed two more grunts as sleeping under a street lamp.

"Nice work Rook…" Dutch said smiling and giving the young rookie the thumbs up. He quickly grabbed a plasma grenade from one of the falling grunts and tossed it to Mickey. "Mickey plasma grenade hit the parked wraith, you know where to put it don't you?"

Mickey nodded. "You know I do! Watch this Gunny!" Mickey jumped to the back of the Wraith where its' armor was at its' weakest and tossed the grenade hitting its' mark. "GET BACK!" Mickey yelled as the nearby troopers all ran away the safe distance. A large whistling sound hissed from the bright blue grenade and exploded with furry destroying the Wraith in a huge purple fireball. "Ooorah!"

"Nice job boys, now let's head back to base." Bucky said over their radios. "Hey Rookie, let the Covenant know who did this."

The Rookie looked up toward the warehouse where Buck and Romeo were stationed and nodded to his Gunnery Sergeant. He pulled out a can of spray paint and wrote on the side of the now destroyed Wraith a simple a precise message. Then taking his leave, the Rookie joined his ODST and ran back into the jungle that was New Mombasa.

The following morning as the sun came over the city, a pack of Elite Rangers walked by the now dead squad of aliens. They stood silent in awe and shock, before them were a pack of their fellow brothers all dead, no doubt by humans and wore the side of the Wraith was their calling card. Its' message spray painted only contained 3 sentences but it was enough to set anger to the alien's hearts. It read…

DEAR ALIEN BASTARDS, ODST WAS HERE.

LOVE BUCK AND THE BOYS!

P.S. GLASS THIS!


End file.
